Diabetes mellitus, commonly called diabetes, refers to a disease process derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose, referred to as hyperglycemia. (See, e.g. LeRoith, D. et al., (eds.), DIABETES MELLITUS (Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa. U.S.A. 1996), and all references cited therein. According to the American Diabetes Association, diabetes mellitus is estimated to affect approximately 6% of the world population. Uncontrolled hyperglycemia is associated with increased and premature mortality due to an increased risk for microvascular and macrovascular diseases, including nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, hypertension, cerebrovascular disease and coronary heart disease. Therefore, control of glucose homeostasis is a critically important approach for the treatment of diabetes.
There are two major forms of diabetes: Type 1 diabetes (formerly referred to as insulin-dependent diabetes or IDDM); and Type 2 diabetes (formerly referred to as noninsulin dependent diabetes or NIDDM). Type 1 diabetes is the result of an absolute deficiency of insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. This insulin deficiency is usually characterized by β-cell destruction within the Islets of Langerhans in the pancreas, which usually leads to absolute insulin deficiency. Type 1 diabetes has two forms: Immune-Mediated Diabetes Mellitus, which results from a cellular mediated autoimmune destruction of the β cells of the pancreas; and Idiopathic Diabetes Mellitus, which refers to forms of the disease that have no known etiologies. Type 2 diabetes is a disease characterized by insulin resistance accompanied by relative, rather than absolute, insulin deficiency. Type 2 diabetes can range from predominant insulin resistance with relative insulin deficiency to predominant insulin deficiency with some insulin resistance. Insulin resistance is the diminished ability of insulin to exert its biological action across a broad range of concentrations. In insulin resistant individuals, the body secretes abnormally high amounts of insulin to compensate for this defect. When inadequate amounts of insulin are present to compensate for insulin resistance and adequately control glucose, a state of impaired glucose tolerance develops. In a significant number of individuals, insulin secretion declines further and the plasma glucose level rises, resulting in the clinical state of diabetes. Type 2 diabetes can be due to a profound resistance to insulin stimulating regulatory effects on glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues: muscle, liver and adipose tissue. This resistance to insulin responsiveness results in insufficient insulin activation of glucose uptake, oxidation and storage in muscle and inadequate insulin repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in liver. In Type 2 diabetes, free fatty acid levels are often elevated in obese and some non-obese patients and lipid oxidation is increased.
Premature development of atherosclerosis and increased rate of cardiovascular and peripheral vascular diseases are characteristic features of patients with diabetes. Hyperlipidemia is an important precipitating factor for these diseases. Hyperlipidemia is a condition generally characterized by an abnormal increase in serum lipids in the bloodstream and is an important risk factor in developing atherosclerosis and heart disease. For a review of disorders of lipid metabolism, see, e.g., Wilson, J. et al., (ed.), Disorders of Lipid Metabolism, Chapter 23, Textbook of Endocrinology, 9th Edition, (W. B. Sanders Company, Philadelphia, Pa. U.S.A. 1998; this reference and all references cited therein are herein incorated by reference). Serum lipoproteins are the carriers for lipids in the circulation. They are classified according to their density: chylomicrons; very low-density lipoproteins (VLDL); intermediate density lipoproteins (IDL); low density lipoproteins (LDL); and high density lipoproteins (HDL). Hyperlipidemia is usually classified as primary or secondary hyperlipidemia. Primary hyperlipidemia is generally caused by genetic defects, while secondary hyperlipidemia is generally caused by other factors, such as various disease states, drugs, and dietary factors. Alternatively, hyperlipidemia can result from both a combination of primary and secondary causes of hyperlipidemia. Elevated cholesterol levels are associated with a number of disease states, including coronary artery disease, angina pectoris, carotid artery disease, strokes, cerebral arteriosclerosis, and xanthoma.
Dyslipidemia, or abnormal levels of lipoproteins in blood plasma, is a frequent occurrence among diabetics, and has been shown to be one of the main contributors to the increased incidence of coronary events and deaths among diabetic subjects (see, e.g., Joslin, E. Ann. Chim. Med. (1927) 5: 1061-1079). Epidemiological studies since then have confirmed the association and have shown a several-fold increase in coronary deaths among diabetic subjects when compared with nondiabetic subjects (see, e.g., Garcia, M. J. et al., Diabetes (1974) 23: 105-11 (1974); and Laakso, M. and Lehto, S., Diabetes Reviews (1997) 5(4): 294-315). Several lipoprotein abnormalities have been described among diabetic subjects (Howard B., et al., Artherosclerosis (1978) 30: 153-162).
Luskey, K. L., et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,118, issued Jul. 17, 2001 disclose the use of (−)-(3-trifalomethylphenoxy)-(4-halophenyl)-acetic acid derivatives for the treatment of insulin resistance, Type 2 diabetes and hyperlipidemia.